ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance From Hell
Alliance from Hell (or simply The Alliance) is the tag team consisting of long time rival's The Phenomenal Blu and Matt Mathews. They have competeted in Japan's Samurai's Sword promotion, National Wrestling Alliance: GRIND and Tough Enough Wrestling in the past. This team is unique from either of their past tag teams, being that neither men have expressed interest of winning tag team championships with the other as of yet. Instead, they form this alliance as a way of watching one anothers back, in order to solidify their dominance, and insure that the main event scene consists entirely of them two. History A detailed history on the rivalry between The Phenomenal Blu and Matt Mathews can be found here and here. Formation While competing in Tough Enough Wrestling (TEW), The Phenomenal Blu and Matt Mathews teamed together to fight as Team Slamtime Wrestling Coaltion against Team TEW. This was an unofficial pairing, as neither men had consented willingly to the match. Shortly after this, The Phenomenal Blu turned heel, and the two were partnered together again to fight against Racin and Rob Hero. An Alliance is made The opening of National Wrestling Alliance: GRIND (NWA:G) saw the return of many past Slamtime Wrestling Coalition (SWC) and Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling (UVW) wrestlers. Amongst these wrestlers were Matt Mathews, who quickly began a feud with Christian Kane. The two warred for weeks until The Phenomenal Blu returned from his retirement. On the debut of the Hollywood Hot-Seat, Blu was Mathews' guest. Kane however stormed the ring and the world was stunned to see Blu attack Kane. It was revealed that Mathews asked Blu to come out of retirement and the Alliance from Hell was created. An Alliance is ended Kane had been booked to face Mathews the next week in the Grind Heavyweight Title Tournament. However he could not compete and Cage, determined to end the Alliance, booked Blu as Mathews' opponent. They met in a Lead Pipe on a Pole Match which saw Mathews the victor. The alliance was written off afterwards, as Blu chose to leave the company soon after. Return in Japan Matt Mathews and The Phenomenal Blu have again formed a pact to look out for one another, re-uniting The Alliance in the process. In the weeks leading up to The Phenomenal Death Trap they would look out for one another, but made it real clear that it was strictly business. The Alliance came to an end after The Phenomenal Death Trap when the company folded. The Phenomenal Blu began to compete in Kurt Noble's Quixotic Wrestling League while Matt Mathews would return to Jefferson's Universal Wrestling League. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*Double Take (Simultaneous The Career Killer and The Shades of Blu to their opponents) :*Phenomenal Outcome (Blu performs The Shades of Blu, and Mathews connects with the Mathews Moonsault) :*Hollywood Finish (Mathews performs The Special Treatment, and Blu connects with a Leg Drop the back of the fallen opponents head) Category:Tag Teams